1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens cap, and more particularly to a lens cap that can be eternally mounted onto a lens and combines with the function of a lend hood.
2. Description of Related Art
A lens is one of the most important of a camera. A quality of the picture is usually decided by a level of the lens. Consequently, a lens cap is disposed to the lens for covering the lens and to prevent the lens from being scraped.
A conventional lens cap is detachably mounted onto the lens such that the lens cap must be detached form the lens before using the camera. However, the lens cap is often lost because is has a small volume. It is very inconvenient such that some camera manufacturers provide a strip to connect the detached lens cap and the lens. As a result, the detached lens cap is continually swung during operation such that the model and the cameraman may be distracted due to the swung lens cap.
In addition, a lens hood is necessary under some condition and the lens hood is mounted after detaching the lens cap. How to combine the functions of the lens cap and the lens hood is another problem of the conventional lens cap.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional lens cap.